User talk:Merry
Sig If you use that giant sig picture you'll have people wanting to take you out and shoot you! Your sig picture's height should be less than 19px so you don't wreck the line spacing ;) --Xasxas256 07:48, 11 December 2006 (CST) know but im currently editing my sig but i cant upload the small image so this is just a test(note i odnt sign to prevent that big image form apearing again) :I just thought I'd give you some warning before an angry mob rocks up at your talk page demanding blood! Try Image:Merry.jpg ;) --Xasxas256 07:56, 11 December 2006 (CST) i know but im currently editing my sig but i cant upload the small image so this is just a test but i odnt know how 2 get the image small plz help me a bit how 2 get my image small i have behin it this is it now— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] 07:58, 11 December 2006 (CST) :HOW U DID THAT????— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] 08:01, 11 December 2006 (CST) BTW thanks^^— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] 08:05, 11 December 2006 (CST) :That's ok, I just fixed up your sig. If you want small text you can readd text just make sure you close the small tag. :) Just a couple of final things, can I delete Image:ImageMerrySig.jpg now? Also you should indent (use a : at the start of the paragraph) one in from the comment you're replying too ;) --Xasxas256 08:08, 11 December 2006 (CST) :yeah u can delete that file and thanks again— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] 08:12, 11 December 2006 (CST) Signature Your current signature links to the , not your own. Is that intentional or an error? -- 06:04, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Nope my bad:P— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 07:35, 18 December 2006 (CST) NL Lol nog een nederlander =) --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:51, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Hey dat ik Nederlands spreek wil neit zeggen dat ik het ben maar toch je hebt gelijk......:P— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Belg? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:08, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Nee, ik zei toch dat je gelijk had:P— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Wanneer gaan we mee zn alle wiki veroveren? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:11, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Erm...weet ik niet, mij maakt et eigelijk niet veel uit—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 08:47, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Edit to your userpage Just an FYI, I edited your userpage to update the title boxes as I've moved them out of my userspace and into the main namespace. --Rainith 20:46, 14 January 2007 (CST) :TY— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 13:28, 15 January 2007 (CST) "Letter" images Do you need those letters you uploaded (the Image:Dark-red-y.gif and such) or can they be deleted? They are currently unused. — Poki#3 , 18:01, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 11:47, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Then please use them somehow or they may be deleted in the future because they are unused. — Poki#3 , 13:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::thar "Yeah" means theycan be deleted:P— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:25, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::::Oh ^^; Okay then :P — Poki#3 , 15:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) NLLP Hmm... NL en LP... is dit soms mijn 2e account op gwiki? Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Sou best kunne:P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:39, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::What I've Done ^^ -- (talk) GotW Niiiiiiiice -- (talk) :I'm not member there anymore, so is 1 other guy wich they send to GW, but because they couldn't get more people to join, they just send us, even tough we left allrady.—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:52, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Why would we send other people to them if you didn't left already? You and that other guy left after we send it to Anet. Anyway, why did you left exactly? I heard you didn't had much fun anymore. And that you organised a lot of parties while there weren't many people. Well, you didn't organised anything. And how could it be possible to don't have fun, while we are GotW because we have so much fun? I don't see the point why you left. Sir Bertrand 07:10, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::Dude somewhere else, not here go and make me black somewhere else, where I can't see it, so I don't have to care. Nad what exactly do you wan't? Me joining again?—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 03:32, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::No, I don't want someone who thinks he's the king of the world and knows everything better than other people because he's good at farming to join again, I just want to know why you left. That's all I ask. And you said we send you because we had no other people, and that's not true. Actually, Thierry send that at 21 april, and you left at 25 april. Sir Bertrand 08:57, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Can you farm 70k Kurzick Faction a week? i can do a good word for you at Sins -- (talk) No, because he doesn't like Alliance Battles at all (according to him). When I said he's good at farming, I ment he's good at farming UW and FoW and stuff like that, but in PvP he just sucks. So he can't farm 70k faction a week. Sir Bertrand 03:28, 26 May 2007 (CDT) 1:you suck. 2:you barely know me 3:you dont even know if i can farm 70k/week 4:screw you 5:leave me 6:im in uber guild now 7:maby i suck in PvP, you suck in making friends 8:dont post on may page anymore 9:i dont care if you still do greets—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 05:38, 26 May 2007 (CDT) P.S. i meant that against Sir Bertrand I saw you in PvP battles, and that was enough to see that you just SUCK. Alright, maybe you CAN farm 70K/week, but that's only when you play 2 hours or more in AB each day. Ow, sorry, AB sucks, just like you, maybe not 2 hours a day, cuz Tanks work in AB. And what is that uber guild? Some nice PvE guild who farm every day? A PvP guild where tanks may play whit them? And I don't suck at making friends, I suck at making friends whit fucking assholes like you. You know there are many people in EIG happy because you left? Oh, btw, may page is something different to my page. And it's maybe, not maby. Ok, in other words, you SUCK, you can't speak English, and you're gothic. (I saw and heard enough to know you're a freaking gothic.) Sir Bertrand 07:17, 26 May 2007 (CDT) I'm not gonna answer any more of you're posts, your wasting my time and your's—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 08:36, 29 May 2007 (CDT) BTW 1 more post and I'll report you—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 08:40, 29 May 2007 (CDT) MY page on my max titles Sadly Spearmarshal doesn't count as a max title anymore since they added Legendary Spearmarshal. I used to have PKM and it showed in my history that I put it that way before the change.--IxI Raiden IxI 00:03, 22 February 2007 (CST) :That sux why does Anet that, this way the made it inpossible for ANY1 2 become get ss titel. I think that sux...—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:41, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Update FTW, you need 50k for title just farm outside Bone Palace and it's easy to get -- (talk) :::Got it :P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 06:13, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :I fixed it, didn't I?—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:41, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Have to do all your images that you uploaded. If you have any problems, tell me on my talk page. -- Xeon 10:44, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Guild What guild are you in Merry? Can I join? Farmin Crew U K, and u shouldn't ask me instead go to our site: www.fcrew.co.uk and sorry for late response but i was on holiday—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 12:54, 28 July 2007 (CDT)